


Mrs. Jackson

by itsonlyapapermoon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Percy finally gets it right, This ship will never sink, Tried to be fluffy, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyapapermoon/pseuds/itsonlyapapermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how this story ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the title more clever (?) and make it reference P!atd haha
> 
> \---
> 
> This is for you, Ish. Even if it might suck.
> 
> Super clutch mehn but it was fun writing a request. (I was touched haha)

The moment Percy Jackson opened his eyes, he knew he was in serious trouble.

Sunlight streamed in from the open windows of the cabin. A soft breeze carried sounds of laughter from the distance. Kids playing volleyball with the satyrs, maybe?

There were no words that described the feeling he got from being back in Camp Half-blood -- which wasn't saying much, since Percy couldn't spell 'dyslexia' to save his life.

Refuge. Habitat. Familiarity. _Home_.

Percy's fifth-grade vocabulary wouldn't win him any spelling contests, but it had made Annabeth smile on one or two of their study dates together. That alone was worth more than any arts and crafts, glittered-bombed ribbon.

The agonizingly slow minutes before summer finally paid off; he was back at last. Even the smell of food from the mess was enough to put a smile on Percy's face -- that is, if he could just swallow his terror for a second.

It was Percy who suggested that he and Annabeth takeoff a day earlier to spend a night alone together. It took him weeks to convince his nerdy and on-the-dot girlfriend to give up another full day of work on her new project, just to get to camp before the kids coming in for the summer did.

Percy mentally slapped himself for being too nice. Being the smart, quick-thinking boy Percy wasn't, he was stuck assisting a tourist to her daughter's apartment. The son of Posiedon was forcefully dragged by an old lady for hours around the city which was not a very pleasant experience -- he'd put it right up there next to turning into a hamster on C.C.'s island. But the prospect of meeting a vengeful Annabeth turned his blood to ice -- on about the same level of terror as watching his mom vanish into dust the first time he arrived at camp.

Annabeth was probably furious with him after waiting on fireworks beach until the moon finally set. The set up was perfect!

It took a lot of bribery, in the form of a fence protecting the plot of land from the under-12 campers, to get the dryads to cooperate. (Quick tip: trees don't appreciate luminous bugs buzzing around their branches -- _even_ when you get their permission.) The delivery guy would've delivered one extra large New York style pepperoni pizza for Grover to pick up. Juniper would set up the picnic blanket and light some nice nature-smelling candles. Percy would bring the Diet Coke and the ring.

Juniper was less than thrilled to help light candles so close to highly flammable substances, but Percy figured Annabeth wouldn't mind having her as a bridesmaid -- the tree nymph had a really good eye for designing outdoor weddings. Percy would have to spend his summer evenings picking up trash and manicuring tree spirits' branches, but he pictured his lazy afternoons and midnight rendezvous with Annabeth beside him, so yeah. He decided it would've been worth it.

He had been dead set on making last night his final attempt at a proposal. Letting out a frustrated groan, Percy sat upright and ruffled his bed hair. Not giving himself any time to think rationally, the demigod got up, put on a fresh pair of jeans and orange Camp Half-blood shirt, and cupped his hand in front of his mouth.

 _It will have to do_. He thought determinedly, and marched out of his cabin, trying to look like a Greek soldier going off to battle -- even if his legs felt like jelly and his stomach churning like a storm at sea.

There had been numerous attempts. The first had been on a date to Disneyland. Percy had been saving up for tickets for the both of them -- ride, hotel, and everything.

 _Why not make the happiest place even happier?_ he thought. That.. and he really wanted to go to Disneyland.

He had timed their excursion so perfectly; starting at Tomorrowland, circling back to Main Street by sunset. The fates seemed to have other plans for him because he had masterfully screwed up after angering the street vendor down Main Street. Overpriced icicle projectiles rained down on unsuspecting tourists. It took a while to defeat the shapeshifting chimera saleslady. The happiest day on earth concluded with the duo dripping sugary sweat and aching on a McDonald's booth, monster residue peppering their hair.

The sixth attempt happened a few days after a botched up trip to the street food festival. He had been sure there were no active monsters within a three hundred meter radius from Central Park during their walk. However, his planning didn't seem to consider Jason and Piper passing by as a disturbance.

The eighth, ninth and eleventh other attempts had turned out worse than the previous. And every other ended in him choking on his own tongue. Then it struck him -- in the form of left straight from coach Gleeson -- that he could just ask her directly. For a good three months, he had been practicing saying the same four words over and over again.

_"Will you marry me?"_

_All or nothing._

Percy psyched himself up, puffing his cheeks and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had battled giants and hydras for Poseidon's sake! One raging Annabeth was something he could surely handle. One simple line, said by billions of mortals across the globe, was no biggie.

The distance from Percy to the colloseum was shrinking drastically. The warm summer morning pooled cold sweat on his forehead. Heavy grunts and the twanging of a sword hitting thin air meant Annabeth was almost done with her morning warm ups.

Walking through the darkened entrance, Percy thought of every little memory spent of him and Annabeth. From his first encounter of Annabeth spooning him ambrosia, to their late night video calls from across the country. The briefest moments together that he stole from Annabeth's and his schedule -- he wouldn't trade them for the world.

He thanked whoever was listening up at Mount Olympus for keeping him and Annabeth alive for so long (subjectively speaking).

_"I'd already count making it to the "proposal stage" a miracle in itself."_

Percy smiled to himself, and a huge weight was lifted off his chest. Being a demi-god who smelled very appetizing to every kind of monster and demon in existence was pretty hard work.

As he stepped out on to the empty arena, he felt braver than when he first entered. Annabeth stood with her back facing him, looking exactly as Percy pictured her to be:

Sweat dripping, golden hair burning in the sunlight, a battle cry terrifying enough to scare a couple of birds perched around the perimeter, and just plain beautiful -- the straw dummy didn't stand a chance.

Percy grinned. _"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_ Cliche, but true. The daughter of Athena stopped, catching her breath, straw scattered around her like the bloody aftermath of a war.

"Morning, Seaweed brain. So glad you made it to camp in one piece." Annabeth said, already putting her equipment back on their rack.

"Annabeth Chase, please marry me?" Percy blurted out.

For a minute, Percy was sure he'd have to start prepping for a thirteenth proposal date and an apology dinner as soon as possible. Before he knew it, the world was flipped upside down, and Annabeth's laughing face was hovering over his.

Percy wanted to keep that moment and freeze it for an eternity -- Annabeth's stray strands of hair framing her sweaty and smiling face. He wanted to keep her close by so he'll never again be tricked by old ladies in knitted sweaters. He wanted her near him so he would never have to stress over velvet boxes and engagement rings. But most of all, he wanted to remember the cheers and choked expressions -- of the campers, of Chiron, of his friends -- when he announced:

"You've heard of my girlfriend, Annabeth.

Now get ready for my wife, Annabeth!"


End file.
